Make you my
by yaoilover4
Summary: L" es un chico inteligente, solitario e inocente, pero, como dice el refrán "no todo es lo que parece", qué es lo que pasará por la mente de L al ver a Raito? "Te haré gritar…sobornaré a tu mente…destruiré tus ideales…te haré delirar de amor…Yagami Light


**Es yaoi, un L/Raito, contiene spoilers. **

**Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los estoy utilizando para hacer realidad mis maniáticas y pervertidas fantasías xD **

**Make you my****.**

Si tú tomas un papel, yo también tomaré el mío y formaremos un teatro de esta estúpida comedia que ha resultado ser la vida.

El misterioso, el oculto, el extravagante... ese es mi personaje a representar, soy tu co-estrella; por otro lado tú actúas como un atípico héroe, representas el papel de mártir jugando completamente a la perfección, alguien que al leerse en papel alimenta sin control los impulsos de asesinarle, pero que sin embargo y por algún incomprensible motivo es imposible dejar ir... que contradicción...

Mi destrucción, tu vida; mi dolor, tu felicidad; mis victorias, tus derrotas; tus lágrimas..., mi anormal forma de querer...

Deseo quebrarte hasta tal punto que incluso un soplo de insignificantes problemas pueda tirarte. Necesito quitarte todo, hasta la misma dignidad. Te haré sufrir como no tienes idea, y luego..., luego uno a uno, tus pedazos iré recogiendo y armaré el rompecabezas en que tu alma se ha convertido, amoldando tu cuerpo al mío de tal manera que nadie sepa donde terminas tu o termino yo...

Voy a hacerte confesar tus pecados, uno tras otro te haré gritarlos en nuestras noches de insomnio, te obligaré a contestar cada una de mis preguntas, a acatar cada una de mis órdenes, haré caer una a una tus paredes, y me adueñaré de lo que nadie más ha visto.

Con cada soplido, lamento y grito tuyo alimentaré mi perturbado corazón dejándolo rebosante... y deseoso de más...

Me convertiré en tu obsesión, tu anhelo, tu único pensamiento, conspiraré con tu conciencia y sobornaré a tu mente para hacerte caer aquí, adonde mis brazos puedan alcanzarte.

Destruiré tus ideales, tus prejuicios y moral, e implantaré en su lugar sólo lo que verdaderamente importa, el pecado máximo que aún no cometes, el único que te falta por realizar... amor... te haré amarme sin importar pasado, presente o futuro. Haré que me ames como si nadie más existiese. Haré que tu mundo se invierta, que tu suelo se vuelva cielo y tu odio amor, amor por mí. Te enseñaré a llevar esta carga solo, y cuando el momento justo llegue, cuando presienta que ya no puedes más, entonces... entonces... la compartiré contigo...

- ¿te sucede algo Ryusaki?- Raito miraba preocupado como su más codiciado amigo se retorcía las manos una y otra vez, sonriendo de forma extraña- "¿_y a este qué le pasa?, tan sólo espero que no sea uno de sus descabellados planes para probar que yo soy ese asesino de masas; ya tengo suficiente con estar encadenado a él 24/7..._"

- nada... - le miró fijamente y con una burlona sonrisa acotó- tan sólo me preguntaba cómo es que Kira mata si lo tengo encadenado a mi 24/7... tal vez debería olvidarme de la cadena y esposarlo a mi cama para no soltarlo mas... ¿qué opinas Raito-kun?- sonrió de forma infantil e hizo sonar la cadena como si realmente se lo pensase en serio, riendo divertido por dentro al ver la desconcertada cara de su presa.

- estás loco...- a penas pudo mascullar esas palabras, girándose de inmediato y caminando hacia la habitación que compartía con el detective.

- vas hacia nuestro cuarto... ¿eso quiere decir que aceptas?... Kira...

- ¡¡ya te he dicho una y mil veces que no soy Kira!!, y sólo iba...- se detuvo y miró al detective y la cadena- vamos - rectificó suspirando- a buscar unos documentos que guardé allí- se volteó algo avergonzado por haber pensado por un segundo cómo sería estar encadenado a la cama de "L"...

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, contrariado consigo mismo por tener esa clase de ideas extrañas; a él no le gustaba Ryusaki, lo consideraba inteligente, un rival competente, quizás hasta un amigo, pero de ahí a que le gustase... Dioses, habían abismos de distancia que separaban una cosa de la otra.

Apuró el paso sintiéndose cada vez más incomprensiblemente molesto, no sabía si con el mismo o con "L" por meterle esas disparatadas ideas en la cabeza.

- Ryusaki observaba divertido todas las emociones que embargaban al adolescente, era tan fácil de leer en ese momento... Con fingida preocupación acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su Némesis y susurro en su oído- Raito-kun... ¿estás bien?... - sonrió complacido al observarlo estremecerse.

- ¡Estoy bien! - se alejó rápidamente y descartó las mil y una ideas que "L" había provocado en su mente con esa acción - "_cálmate Raito, tan sólo es que no has dormido bien últimamente, sumado al hecho del estrés que provoca ser acusado constantemente como Kira por aquel que sólo quieres que te bese, te..._"- detuvo sus pasos en seco, perturbado, al darse cuenta del matiz que había adquirido la línea de sus pensamientos; volvió a reanudar la marcha de forma más lenta, tratando de calmarse, pero fracasando al mirar a "L" de reojo, sintiendo unas indescriptibles ganas de ahorcarlo por hacer que pensase cosas tan estúpidas e inservibles como los sentimientos, mientras el se quedaba con su boba cara observándole - ... "¿_es mi imaginación o "L" se ve sexy?..._"- sintió ganas de correr lejos de Ryusaki y sus pensamientos, pero en vez de eso se quedó a su lado, aparentando estar controlado...

- "L" sonrió ansioso, deseando hacerlo suyo ahí mismo..., lamió sus labios ante la sola idea, pero no..., aún era muy pronto... - "_el juego ha dado inicio Raito..."-_ rozó cual accidente hubiera sido sus dedos con los de él, generando una corriente eléctrica entre ambos - "_te haré delirar de amor_"...


End file.
